Coming Home
by DkzDiva
Summary: This is a story about losing your way and how you find your way back. Knowing that some of the people you care about the most will be lost along the way. This happens to Vanessa when she learns that Zac, her ex-boyfriend, has been in an accident. Her whole world is turned upside down. And she needs to figure out what she wants before it's too late.
1. Everything Changes

1. Everything changes

_It's funny how an impact can chance your life. One second that chances it all. I thought I knew where I was in life and whom I was sharing it with. But one small impact changed that. I wasn't the same person anymore. I wasn't with the same people any longer. But in an instant that changed. My whole world changed. I didn't have any safety left in my life. Only confusion. I needed to go on with life, but the only way to do that was to find myself again._

I smiled at him and walked closer. I was happy. I thought to myself. Happy and in love and no one could chance that.

"What made you smile like that?" Austin asked me.

"You." I said wrapping my arms around him "Us. Just being with you."

I pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of him.

"I think I like where this is going." he told me with a grin on his face.

"Oh trust me you are." I told him and began to kiss his neck.

He pulled off my t-shirt and turned me around so that he was lying on top of me. I gave him another smile. I liked this. I liked being completely and madly in love with him.

He leaned in for a kiss and I responded it, kissing him tenderly.

He got up and took off his shirt, leaning back to kiss my lips. "Have I told you recently how good you look with out a shirt?" I asked him with a smile.

"Not today." he replied and responded the smile.

My phone started ringing.

"Don't pick up.," he told me.

"I won't." I said leaning in to kiss him again.

But apparently the phone wouldn't stop ringing so I pushed him away and got up to take it.

"Don't!" he said again.

"Shhh." I said before answering. "Hey Starla."

"Hi Vanessa, I'm not sure if I should have called."

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Zac's in the hospital."

"But he's okay right?"

"We don't know sweetie. There was an accident and he's in surgery now."

Tears formed in my eyes. And I felt like my world was crumbling down in front of me. Not Zac.

"Okay give me the address and I'll be there as soon as possible."

Starla gave me the address of the hospital before hanging up.

I found my t-shirt and put it back on.

"You're leaving?" Austin asked, confused about the whole thing..

"Yes I'm sorry there is somewhere I need to be." I said and wiped away my tears.

"And where would that be?" he was getting annoyed I thought to myself, I could hear it in his voice.

"In the hospital. Zac has been in an accident."

"Zac as in Zac Efron. As in your ex-boyfriend!" he was mad and I just nodded in yes.

"Oh so you're leaving me to go to your ex-boyfriend?"

I nodded and walked over to him wanting to kiss him on the mouth, but he turned his right cheek towards me.

"Austin don't do this. He needs me!"

"Is that his words or yours?"

"Please don't do this." I said begging.

"His mom was upset. She thought I needed to know. I promised I'd come."

"Of course you did Vanessa."

"What am I supposed to do? Just stay here doing nothing?"

"Let me think about that… Well yes. He is your ex-boyfriend. I hate to break it to you, but you two aren't together anymore. Oh and by the way I thought that we were!"

"We are. I'll come back here afterwards. I just need to make sure he's okay." I told him in a whisper.

"You still care for him, don't you'?" he asked with an angry voice.

"What?"

"You still care for him that's why you're crying."

I shook my head and wiped away my tears. I knew he was right I just didn't want him to know.

"Don't deny it!"

"I have to go!" I told him and opened the door.

"If you leave we're over!" he told me.

I looked back for one last time. "I'm sorry." I said between tears and walked out the door.

All the way to the hospital I was crying. But I wasn't sure if it had been because of Austin or the fact that I was afraid I was going to lose Zac.

"Is he out of surgery?" I asked Starla as I approached.

Starla shook her head and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called; this is not fair to you. You have your new life. I.."

"It's okay." I told her trying to let out a smile but failed. "I would have been upset if you hadn't."

"Mom they say he needs blood. But since he is AB negative they are out of it. They don't have any blood to give him."

"Where's David?" I asked them.

"In Canada, business trip. He said he'd be here soon. But then it might be too late. And none of us can help." Dylan said. "We don't match."

"I do." I told them. "I'll help him."

"No hun you don't have to, we can't ask you to do that." Starla said.

"You aren't. I'm offering."

Why did I even care anymore? I mean of course I didn't want him to die. But he was a closed chapter. I had moved on. Both of us had. Or actually I didn't know if he had or not. I hadn't talked to him in almost 2 years. But still I shouldn't be doing this. This wasn't right. But there was a part of me that wanted to. That needed to. It was like I owed it to myself to do this.

"Vanessa?" Dylan said waving a hand in front of me.

"I'm sorry what?" I was confused I had been stuck in my thoughts and hadn't heard their conversation.

"You ready to do this?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

It all went fine. Now all we had to do was wait. He had my blood now. So he should be fine. Or so I hoped. He was unconscious again. I walked in to his room and found Starla. "Is he okay?"

"They don't know. He's in a coma and they don't know if he'll wake up from it." Starla said crying.

"Hey it's gonna be okay." I told her wrapping my arms around her. "He's tough." I told her and tried to let out a smile. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so. You should go home Vanessa. You've done enough already. I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"No, no I'm okay and it was nothing really."

"It was too much. I would… If he wasn't… He…"

"It's okay Starla. It's okay. I understand. I'm gonna get some coffee you want some?"

She shook her head and I walked out the room. Tears began to fall from my eyes. This was too hard. I didn't want to lose him. But then again he wasn't mine to lose anymore. It had been too long. "Vanessa?" I heard a familiar voice. I knew exactly who it was.

I wiped away my tears. Hoping she hadn't noticed. I didn't want her to see me like this. "Hey Ash what's up?" I asked and faked a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me as she walked closer.

"I was actually about to leave." I lied and tried to pass her, but she stopped me and took my hand. "V?"

"Ash."

"You can't lie to me. Too much history you know."

"I..I'm sorry."

"For what sweetie?" Now she was concerned for me, which wasn't the point she was here for Zac not me.

"Everything. Just go see him I'm sure his mom would like that."

"But right now I'm trying to help you. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well she called me. And I helped. I gave him the blood."

"What are you talking about?"

"He needed blood and they didn't have any and they gave him mine." I told her but my voice was cracking up I couldn't do this and so I burst in to tears.

"Hey hun it's okay." she told me and wrapped her arms around me.

I got away from her grip. "This has changed everything. I don't know who I am. My whole world has turned upside down. This isn't me. I haven't been this version of me for a long time. I don't want this Ash. I want everything to go back to what it was. I wish this night had never happened."

"But it has. You can't change that. By the way where's Austin?"

"He broke up with me." I almost screamed. It wasn't on purpose I just couldn't help it.

"Oh hun. I'm so so sorry!" she told me and wrapped her arms around me again.

"Don't. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have come here." I walked away from her and stormed out of the hospital.

I was crying more than I thought possible. And I wasn't sure what for. Was it because of Zac, because of Austin or because I wasn't sure what happened from here. How did I take the next step? How did I move on? Should I try to get Austin back telling him how sorry I was, or should I stick here waiting for Zac, hoping he would wake up? This was confusing. I had no idea what I wanted anymore.

I decided to go home hopefully I would know what to do tomorrow. I would wake up tomorrow and this would all just be a dream, yes just a dream. I liked that thought.

But when I woke up the next morning I realized it wasn't just a dream. It was reality, it was my own personal nightmare, and it had just gotten even worse than it was last night.


	2. Letting Go

**2. Letting Go**

As I said the next morning was even worse. First of all my head was hurting. Which only happened when I was stressed out. And secondly my house was surrounded by the paparazzis. Great I thought. Just great. Like my life wasn't already bad enough.

I looked at my phone it had 3 voicemails, 1 from Stella and 2 from Ashley.

I listened to the first one.

"Hey it's me Stella. Your little sister if you couldn't tell" she said with a laugh and I smiled. "I'm just calling to see if you are okay. I saw the news. Call me."

What news? What was she talking about? And then I turned on the TV to find Zac's face. "Zac Efron the teenage heartthrob has been in an accident and is now fighting for his life." one of the reporters said.

Great. Now the whole world knows. And I'm guessing it won't take long before my name will be mentioned too.

Then I listened to the second one that was from Ashley. "Hey V just calling to let you know I'm worried about you. I really hate to see you like that. Well please call me when you hear this."

Argh, why couldn't they understand that I was in no mood to talk about this? Not right now at least. I listened to the last voicemail. "Oh by the way I heard the news. It's really upsetting. Just thought you should know that everyone knows now."

I walked to my fridge and found some milk that I mixed with lucky charms. I knew it was made for children but I really loved that stuff.

I heard a knock on my back door and went to open it. "Stella what are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"I drove. Remember I got my license."

"Oh yeah I forgot. I just can't believe it, you are growing so fast." I told her as I squeezed her cheeks.

"Stop it!" she said before slamming the door, she hated when I did that to her.

"You didn't answer my first question!"

"And you never called me back. So I decided to stop by to see if you are okay. Are you okay?"

"Don't I look okay?" I asked and faked a smile.

"V you know that wasn't what I asked. You must be devastated."

"Actually right now I'm feeling pretty good." I told her with a smile. I didn't know why I was like this. I guess I was hiding the fact that I was completely broken inside, not only to Stella but also to myself.

"Did you go see him?"

"Yes Starla called me right after it happened. By the way how did you get pass the paparazzis?"

"Don't change the subject, and to answer your question they are only at the front of the house. Did you see him?" she asked concerned for me.

I nodded and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Sis it's okay." she told me and embraced me in to a hug.

"What do I do sis?"

"Follow your heart." she pulled back and gave me a smile.

"I don't know what my heart wants. But right now it's telling me to go to the hospital. Will you take me?"

"Of course."

When I got to the hospital I was an even bigger mess than I had been earlier. My eyes were red and swollen and I couldn't stop my tears from falling. "We have to leave again." I told Stella.

"Why we just got here?"

"I don't want his parents or Dylan to see me like this it's not fair to them."

"Okay. I understand."

We walked out, but as we stepped outside we were met by at least 10 paparazzis. Why? I thought. Not now when I was looking like this. And of course they got pictures of me. We both ran to the car and she drove me to Ashley's house. "Thanks sis you are the best." I told her and kissed her cheek. "Talk to you soon. Oh by the way tell mom and dad I'm fine."

"I will."

* * *

I popped down on Ashley's couch and sighed. "Have you seen him today?" I asked her.

"Yes. No changes."

"No of course not. He really needs to come back."

"Yeah so what are you going to do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I think I need to see Austin."

"You sure?"

I nodded. I had no idea what was the right thing anymore or what I needed to do. I just knew I had to know if he at least was sure about last night.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" I asked her.

"Then the whole world is going to be devastated.," she told me.

"Ash I'm serious. It's not like I've talked to him for god knows how long, but he has been a part of me for so long. I don't want him to go."

"I know. None of us want that. He'll come back."

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep." I told her and stood up.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Don't.!" Because you can't. No one can except myself I just hadn't figured out how yet."

"Don't be like this. This isn't you."

"Well maybe I haven't been myself for a long time." I snapped.

"You….." and then I didn't hear anything because she was whispering.

"I what?"

"You haven't been yourself since you ended it with Zac." she said a little louder, but she was still saying it in a whisper.

I shook my head, as trying not to hear what she said. But I had heard every word just fine, and I knew she was right. I looked at her and I felt my whole body trembling.

She looked back in to my eyes, and I saw that she was feeling sorry for me. She walked over to me and embraced me in to a hug, which made me cry. "What is happening to me Ash?" I said with a shriek.

"I think what you are feeling is completely normal. Though I don't like you being like this."

"Can you take me to Austin's?"

She nodded and took my hand, but as we walked outside we were met by the paparazzis.

"Vanessa how are you feeling about Zac being in the hospital?" one yelled.

"Do your new boyfriend like you visiting Zac?"

"How is Zac? Is he going to be okay?"

"Ashley how do you feel about all this."

"No comments!" she yelled and we both ran to her car.

"How did they even find out about this?" I asked her as we drove away?

She shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't."

* * *

I slowly entered Austin's house. I wasn't sure how he would react to me being here again after last night. But to my surprise I was met by a smile.

"Hi." I said, almost in a whisper.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry about last night." he said which actually surprised me.

"You are?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. It was wrong of me to act the way I did. It wasn't fair to you."

"It's okay." I looked down.

"No it's not." he told me. "But I was right about what I said."

"What do you mean?"

"You still care for him."

I shook my head. And whispered a no. It was like I wanted him back. Like I had finally figured out what to do. Yes Austin and me back together and everything would be fine again. I liked that thought, but deep down in me I also knew that, that would be too easy. And I needed to stop taking the easy way out of things, though right now it seemed like a great idea. I was just hoping Austin would think so too.

"You do Vanessa and I don't blame you. But don't try to deny it. You saved his life for god's sake."

"Well I couldn't just let him die."

He shook his head "No of course not, but I bet his mom didn't tell you he was dying when she called you."

I didn't say anything and so he knew he was right. "But you decided to go anyway. Because you care. And it's okay, really. I just want you to know I think I made the right choice last night."

I shook my head. "No, don't say that." I walked closer to him. "I want you."

"You don't know what you want at this point. I finally saw things clear last night. You still care for him and you always have. You know what? I think you even still love him, you are just too stubborn to admit that to yourself."

"So what are you saying?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"That this. Us. You and me can't go on any longer. Not until you fully realize what it is that you want."

A tear fell from my eye. "No.." I whispered.

He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I never thought it would be this hard letting you go." he said and I could hear his voice was shaking up.

"I thought this was what you wanted." I said looking in to his eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "But it's the right thing to do for both of us. I just wish you heart had chosen me over him."

"It has. I want you."

"It's too late to say it now. And anyway what you say and what you do is 2 different things. You might say that you want me, but how you react tells me you don't."

"So this is really over?" I shrieked.

"I'm afraid so." he said and let go of me.

* * *

After that I knew it was finally over between Austin and me. And I knew somewhere deep down in my heart that it was always going to be, and I had to let him go even though it hurt. But I was still confused. I didn't know what to do from now on. Because how do you pick up the treads of an old life? It's not that easy. Some things go too deep. Some wounds cannot be healed. I guess I still loved Zac. But there was a reason for why we had broken up in the first place. Things I couldn't forget. So instead of keep looking backwards to my old life, I guess I had to look forward and move on.


	3. Goodbye

3. Goodbye

I walked in with flowers. Starla looked up. "I was afraid you weren't going to show up again." she told me.

"I didn't think I was. You know maybe I should just leave." I said as I went for the door.

"Don't. I would like some company if you don't mind." she told me

"Why not." I said and faked a smile and sat down. This was kinda awkward.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up."

I sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

"Because you broke his heart?"

I felt embarrassed. "Yes." I looked down. "You know I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here anymore. This was a closed chapter, and we have learned to move on separately."

"Then why did you come here?"

I was in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Vanessa I'm not trying to offend you. I loved the two of you together. And to be honest I'm still hoping you'll figure it out." she told me and I let out a smile. "But I don't believe this is a closed chapter for you. There is a reason for why you're here."

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't gone you know…" I said looking down. "I don't want to figure it out from a magazine or on the news."

"I hope I don't have to call you, but I will if I have to."

"Thank you." I said giving her a slight smile. "And I'm sorry."

"For what sweetie?"

"Breaking his heart." I told her and looked at him.

"It's okay." she told me. "Right now that's not what I'm worrying about.

"I know. But I still am sorry." I walked to the door and whispered a 'bye'. But as I walked out I bumped in to someone. "I'm so so sorry. I wasn't looking."

"Vanessa?" he asked and I looked in to his eyes.

"You have Zac's eyes." I said out of nothing.

He let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry I should go." I told Dylan and walked away.

"You still love him don't you?"

I turned around and didn't say anything.

"I don't know anymore."

"Why not?" he asked me as we both sat down on a couch.

"It's complicated."

"I'm not a little kid anymore V."

I smiled at him. "I know. But I'm confused. A week ago I knew where I was in my life. I was with Austin and everything seemed perfect. Now Austin is gone and Zac is in the hospital and I just don't know what to do anymore. Suddenly people I haven't spoken to in years ask how I'm doing. I thought I was done with this life."

"You mean done with Zac?"

"I guess. I don't want this."

"He still loves you, you know."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. But he still seems mad at you."

"For what?"

"That you left."

"Did he ever tell you what happened?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well we agreed it was for the best."

"Maybe for you but he was crushed for months, I have never seen him like that before."

"I'm sorry if you suffered from it too. But I still care for him and I always will."

"But you don't love him?"

"It doesn't matter. I know I'm not with Austin. And we aren't getting back. But I can't sit around for the rest of my life for Zac to wake up either it isn't right. He might wake up tomorrow, but maybe there'll go 10 years. We don't even know if he will ever wake up."

"I know. You 2 were just so happy and I wish he would just wake up and you 2 could be together again."

"If it was just that easy." I smiled at him.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Thank you for telling me this."

"You know the doctors say he might be able to hear us. Maybe if you talked to him.." he stopped and looked at me hopefully.

"I love your enthusiasm. But I don't think he will wake up just because I told him to. I might try though. Bye." I gave him a smile and then a hug.

"Take care Vanessa. I don't know when I'll see you again but I really liked when you were a part of our lives."

"Thanks Dylan I liked it too." I told him and left.

* * *

I didn't think it would be possible, but Dylan had left me more confused than I was before. Did Zac really still love me? And what did it even mean? Should I wait for him, or should I move on. I didn't know the answer to that I just knew I couldn't wait for him forever. And then it hit me. I knew what I had to do though it might be hard. I had to find myself first, or at least that's what I thought. So I snuck in to Zac's room after visiting hours so that I knew we would be alone.

I quietly closed the door behind me as if I was afraid someone would hear. Knowing Zac was the only one there and he probably couldn't hear anything at all. I really wished he could though.

I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that was placed on the right side of the bed. "Hi Zac. I don't know if you can hear me. But maybe that's a good thing." I took his hand. "Dylan says you still love me, even though I kinda already knew that. Cause if you are feeling the same as me, you would never be able to le the love for me go, not even if we're not together. I've tried to ignore it, and forget it but it's still there and it always will be. You might be confused now, but I do still love you Zac. And therefore you need to come back, not for me but for your family. They need you; they are a mess without you. So please come back to them." I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes and sighed. "I shouldn't be crying but it just really hurts me to see you like this, and knowing what it does to the people who loves you. It's not right it isn't fair. So will you please promise me you'll come back." Of course I didn't get a response he was just lying there with the machine beeping beside him, his skin so pale that it almost looked green, his hair a mess like it always were, and his body more still than when he was asleep. It really looked like he was gone already. "Zac please. I love you and therefore I have to let you go. We can't pretend we don't have past. And even though it hurts like hell I know it's the right thing, it has to be. Because I can't stay around forever hoping you will wake up. I just can't and even if I could I need to find myself first." I looked at him with tearful eyes. In a week I had said goodbye to the men I loved and for some reason this was hurting a lot like the first time I let Zac go. "I won't stay around any longer, it's not fair to you, or your family. You have your new life now and so have they. So this is goodbye Zac. I hope you'll find someone someday who will love you with all her heart and who will cherish and adore you because you deserve that. I want you to be happy." I wiped away my tears and then kissed his forehead. "I love you.." I said as my tears fell on his cheek. I wiped them away and left in a hurry without looking back. This was it. I had to let him go though it hurt me like hell.


	4. The Voice of an Angel

4. The Voice of an Angel

_Zac_

I wasn't sure what had just happened. All I knew was that I had felt something wet on my cheek, which had been replaced by a warm touch that had been caressing me. I felt sore and tired, but I wasn't sure why and then there was a voice. The voice of an angel. Her voice had felt so calming and relaxing, though I'm not really sure exactly what she had been saying. But I was sure it had been an angel. But then was I dead? I opened my eyes. No. I wasn't dead. I was lying in a hospital bed, though I wasn't sure why.

The voice though it sounded somehow familiar. If I could just figure out whom it was. But then my thoughts got interrupted as a nurse entered the room. "Hey it's good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and thirsty." I told her and she smiled as she handed me a glass of water. "Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head and took a sip. "No."

"You have been in a car accident."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No only you. What's the last thing you remember?"

I started thinking. I wasn't sure. "My sophomore year in high school. What year is it?"

"2012 sweetie."

"That means." I started counting. I just missed around 8 years of my life.

"You are suffering from amnesia. But don't worry this is completely normal. In a couple of days I'm sure you'll remember everything again. Certain things or people might make you remember."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she said. "Anything."

"Did someone just visit me?"

"No. Not that I know of, visiting hours are over so.."

"Okay never mind then."

"I'll call your parents to let them know you are awake." she said and I just nodded.

How could I have forgotten 8 years of my life? Then who am I now? Hopefully I would get my memory back soon I thought to myself. In the back of my mind though I couldn't stop thinking of the voice. I knew it I was sure of it.

And then my mom, dad and brother stormed in. "You okay?" my mom asked and kissed my forehead. She started crying and kept saying how afraid she had been that she was going to lose me.

"I'm fine mom."

"I'm glad you didn't die cause then I would have kicked your ass." Dylan said and I let out a laugh, which was probably not a good idea cause it hurt quite badly.

"Language!" Our dad said to Dylan and looked at me. "It's good to have you back son." he told me.

"Were you able to hear anything while gone?" Dylan asked.

"Only a voice."

"What voice?" he asked.

"The voice of an angel."

Dylan let out a laugh and smiled. "Vanessa." he said in almost a whisper, so no one would hear, but I did.

For some reason that name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. Who was Vanessa? And did the voice really belong to her?

"But you didn't hear anything else?" Dylan asked and I shook my head.

"Never mind then."

"You know Sharpay was here, and Brittany, and Corbin, Taylor, Thomas, Leighton, Sterling and Miley. Even Vanessa was here."

"I don't even know who half of these people are, who is Vanessa?" there the name was again. Who was she?

"They are your friends." my mom told me. "Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. "Only some of them." I told her. The nurse says I'm suffering from amnesia, but that I'll probably remember again in a couple of days."

"Oh honey."

"Mom I'm okay." I tried to assure her. I just don't remember anything after the year of 2004."

"That means. In your mind you're still 16."

"Hey that means I'm older than you." Dylan said. "Nice!"

"No Dylan. Don't you see, your brother has lost 8 years of his life? 8 years he can't remember. He thinks he's still a teenager who lives at home." Our mom apparently had to sit down after that.

"Hey was I really that bad.?" I asked offended.

"No sweetie. But you are an adult now, who lives on your own. And.."

"And what?"

"You don't have as much privacy as you probably wished you had or used to have."

"What do you mean.?" I was confused.

"You are world famous my friend." Dylan burst out before our mom got time to answer the question.

"Some things sure haven't changed." I told them.

"What?" Our dad asked.

"Dylan. He still knows how to ruin the moment." I said laughing, which still hurt.

"Hey that's me." he said with a big grin, which made all of us laugh but then I turned serious.

"Who's Vanessa?" I asked no one in particular.

"Honey…" our mom said, I could tell she was trying to hide the truth.

"What mom? Who is she?"

"Your costar." she told me.

"Costar? On what movie?"

"High school musical 1, 2 and 3."

"There's something you aren't telling me!"

"We just got you back. Don't ruin this Zac. You'll know eventually." she told me and gave me another hug. But I couldn't let this go. I needed to know who she was. She was the angel that had made me come back and I needed to see her. I had to figure out who she was. But for now I let go of the thought, I didn't want to upset my mom anymore than I already had.

* * *

_Vanessa_

I saw my whole world crash down in front of me as I heard the word 'forgotten'. He had forgotten about me I thought to myself. Didn't I mean anything to him? When Starla had told me it over the phone, I fell to the floor instantly. No words came out of my mouth. I was in shock. How could he forget any of it? He had been there more than 25 % of my life. And in one second all that had vanished from his mind. No memories left of us. No memories left of me. Nothing. No memories of the first time we met, our first time on set, our first date, our first kiss, the first time we told each other we loved one another, no memories of the first time we made love, no memories of our talks about the future, or just anything that included me. I really thought that I needed to move on. But I never expected him to not remember me at all, and he was awake, which meant he was gonna be okay. Which at least was a good thing. Now was my change. I could move on completely, forget him, he didn't remember and he probably never would. But my heart wanted him to remember. Wanted him to at least know how he had been feeling around me, he needed these memories too. They were just as much his as they were mine and no one should ever have taken memories like that away from them.

But where did that leave me? Maybe he would never remember me again. So here I was back where I started. Wondering if I should stick around waiting for Zac. But waiting for Zac might just end up being useless and disappointing. And I couldn't stay around hoping forever.


	5. Home

I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget all of it. So I decided to leave the house. Which probably wasn't the best idea. Everywhere I saw headlines. 'Vanessa not over Zac.' 'Vanessa visiting Zac at the hospital.' 'Vanessa saves Zac's life.' 'Zac fighting for his life, ex-girlfriend saves him.'. Every store that I passed there was something or someone reminding me of him. Great. I thought to myself. And here I thought going out would help.

I lighted a cigarette and then I threw it away. Stupid habit. I thought to myself. A stupid habit that I had started after I left Zac.

I looked at my phone and saw a message from Nikki. _'Hey you. How are you holding up?' _And so there was more than just one. 'Call me sweetie. I want to know how you're doing. Brittany.'

'V. I know about his amnesia, you must be devastated. Monique.' 'Baby V, you call me soon. Love you. Corbin.' I smiled at the texts it was really sweet of them to text me and ask how I was doing I just wasn't able to reply to any of them. I didn't want them to worry even more and I didn't want to lie either. So the best thing would just be not to reply at all.

Coffee I thought. Coffee would be good and so I went to buy a coffee from Starbucks of course and as I walked out I saw him. He was coming at my direction. "What are you doing here?" I asked out of nothing, but then I realized he didn't remember me. "Sorry I should leave, you don't remember who I am." and so I started walking away when I heard my name.

"Vanessa." he said and ran after me.

I turned around. "You remember?" I asked confused.

He nodded and gave me a smile. "Yes, when I saw your face I remembered everything."

"Really?" I asked excited and smiled. "I didn't think they had released you."

"My parents thought it would be a good idea that no one knew."

I nodded in understanding and smiled. "Well I should leave." I told him. "It's good to see you are okay." I looked away and took a few steps, when he grabbed me by the wrist. His touch felt amazing. I didn't know how much I had missed it until now. I really and truly was still in love with him. But I couldn't let him know that. I didn't want to get my heart broken if he didn't feel the same.

"You saved my life" he told me and I sat down on a nearby bench.

"Well I couldn't just let you die. You needed the blood and…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were there the night I woke up."

I bit my bottom lip, hoping he didn't know what I had been saying.

"You helped me come back."

"Well I'm glad I could help."

"I thought I'd been dead, because I was sure I'd heard the voice of an angel. And now I know I was right. You saved me V."

I blushed and I felt tears forming in my eyes. Not now. I thought to myself. I don't want to cry.

"Did you really give me your blood?"

I nodded. I couldn't manage to say anything. I felt tears forming in my eyes and then I began crying.

"Hey." he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "It's okay don't cry." He told me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I told him and then I realized he wasn't mine anymore. I stood up and looked at him. "No I'm sorry this isn't fair to you. You weren't mine to lose. I should just leave." And so I did I ran for my car as fast as I could hoping he wasn't following. Which he wasn't or so I thought. But when I got home he was there waiting for me.

"How?" I asked.

"You always take the long road." he told me with a smile.

"You shouldn't be here." I told him.

"I want to."

I gave him a smile and walked in leaving the door standing open. He followed and closed the door after him.

"Why are you here Zac?"

"I couldn't let you be upset, especially not when I'm the reason for it though I don't know why."

"That's really sweet of you. But I'm fine really."

"Are you? You know I've known you for a long time, and I can tell when you are lying."

"Damn it. Well I'm confused."

"About what?" he asked and walked closer to me.

"Everything." I told him.

"What have made you so confused?"

"You. Me. Everything was fine right? You had your life and I had mine. Then you're in the hospital. Austin breaks up with me. I save your life 2 times apparently. And here I am not sure how to move on from this."

"Who says you have to move on?"

"Zac too much have happened to us. We have too much history. There is a reason for why we broke up."

"You say we have history, and if I remember correctly we were happy most of the time we were together."

"We were. And it was a great fairytale but then the fairytale ended and reality stepped in. And so we ended a long with it."

"It doesn't have to be that way." he told me.

"Yes I'm a mess. I don't even know who I am anymore. I smoke, I act different, I even hang out with different people."

"I know who you are."

"And who is that?" I asked looking in to his eyes.

"A person who's smart and funny, who's kindhearted and nice, who's sweet and always put other people first. Who's an amazing singer and actress and also know how to dance."

I let out a laugh.

"You light up the room. You're loving and caring, and perfect."

"I'm not perfect." I said shaking my head.

"You are to me."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I smoke. You hate that stuff."

"And so do you remember?" he told me and I knew he was right. It was just a stupid habit I had gotten after I left Zac. I guess I had started because it felt relaxing, but that was probably just some lame excuse for hiding myself.

"Why are you so sweet to me?" I asked him.

"Because you saved my life twice. Which I'm quite thankful for actually."

"Well I'm glad I could help. I'm a mess, you don't want this."

"But you're my mess" he said and I looked in to his eyes with tearful eyes.

"You mean that?"

He nodded. And reached out for my hand.

I took his hand and he pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my hair. "Thank you." I said to him.

"For what?" he asked looking in to my eyes.

"Bringing me home."

"Now I'm even more confused. You got here all by yourself. I had nothing to do with that." he said and gave me a weird look.

"I meant here with you, being in your arms. It finally feels like home. I'm just sorry it took me a few wrong turns to find my way back."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here now." he assured me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm really glad you brought me back, because else I'd still be lost and I didn't like that."

"That's the least I could do after you saved my life."

"I thought you hated me." I spoke.

"I could never hate you V. I might have been mad at you for leaving and then finding Austin but I could never hate you."

"Not even if I told you I hated you?"

"No not even then. I love you too much."

"You do?" I asked looking in to his eyes.

"Yes. I love you."

"Say that again."

"I love you."

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that. I thought you were going to leave forever."

"And miss out on you? No never." He gave he a smile, and my heart melted. I loved him with all my heart and I just realized. That I hadn't lost myself, I had just forgotten who I was and now that I was here with Zac I was right where I wanted to be, I was home.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Sorry." I said. "I was just thinking how good it was finally to be home where I belonged."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I thought you said you needed to let go of me."

I gave him a confused look.

"I heard every word you said to me that night. You told me you loved me and that you needed to let me go."

I cuddled in to his chest in embarrassment. "I was confused. I know what I want now."

"And what is that?" he asked hopefully.

"You." I told him as I looked in to his beautiful blue eyes that I had misses. "I want every piece of you."

"I love you."

"And I love you." I leaned in to kiss him, and he responded the kiss. He lifted me and kissed me passionately. "Thanks for not leaving me."

"I promised myself if I ever had the chance I would never let you go again."

"And are you planning to keep that promise?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, I could never let you go again."

"I'll hold you up to that promise." I told him and kissed him again.

"I love you Zac."

"I love you too V."

* * *

_AN: Okay you might hate me for ending this now. I know it's soon and I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to continue this story. But if you have any ideas for a new story then tell me I'll be happy to hear your thoughts. _

_Btw I'm wondering does my Life Goes On story suck or something cause there is barely any who comments on it. If you don't like it then tell me how I can make it better, or please tell me if you think it's too sad or depressing I would really like to hear what you have think about it. _

_xoxo Mette_


End file.
